Golem
/ |dexsinnoh=033 |dexmokalos=011 |evofrom=Graveler |gen=Generation I |species=Megaton Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=12 |type=Rock |type2=Ground |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=661.4 lbs. |metweight=300.0 kg |ability=Rock Head Sturdy |dw=Sand Veil |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Golem (Japanese: ゴローニャ Goronya) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Golem's body resembles a large boulder. It has claws on its hands and feet. Special abilities Golem can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Golem from recoiling. Sturdy prevents Golem from being KOed by 1 Hit KO moves. Golem's hide is so hard, that dynamite can't harm it. When they roll down the mountains they live on, they leave grooves. Evolution Graveler evolves into Golem when traded. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Evolve Graveler |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Graveler |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Graveler |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Graveler |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Graveler |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Graveler |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Graveler |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Graveler |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Graveler |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Graveler |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite=Evolve Graveler |bwrarity = None |xy=Evolve Graveler |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Graveler |orasrarity = None}} Pokedex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage. |yellow=Once it sheds its skin, its body turns tender and whitish. Its hide hardens when it's exposed to air. |gold=It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away. |silver=It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain. |crystal=Its rock-like body is so durable, even high-powered dynamite blasts fail to scratch its rugged hide. |ruby=Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below. |sapphire=Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guide ways for diverting this Pokémon's course. |emerald=It is said to live in volcanic craters on mountain peaks. Once a year, it sheds its hide and grows larger. The shed hide crumbles and returns to the soil. |firered=It is enclosed in a hard shell that is as rugged as slabs of rock. It sheds skin once a year to grow larger. |leafgreen=Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage. |diamond=It sheds its hide once a year. Its boulder-like body is so tough, even dynamite can't harm it. |pearl=It tumbles down mountains, leaving grooves from peak to base. Stay clear of these grooves. |platinum=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. |heartgold=It sheds its skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens and crumbles away. |soulsilver=It is capable of blowing itself up. It uses this explosive force to jump from mountain to mountain. |black=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. |white=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. |black 2=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. |white 2=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. |x=It tumbles down mountains, leaving grooves from peak to base. Stay clear of these grooves. |y=Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder-like body. It sheds its hide just once a year. |or = Golem live up on mountains. If there is a large earthquake, these Pokémon will come rolling down off the mountains en masse to the foothills below. |as = Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guideways for diverting this Pokémon's course.}} Side game data |number=043 |pokemon=Golem |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 4 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls stones to attack. It also opens fissures in the ground. |hp=4500 |onsight=Chases and attacks player. }} Sprites |border= |xyspr = Golem XY.gif |}} Gallery 076Golem_OS_anime.png 076Golem_OS_anime_2.png 076Golem_AG_anime.png 076Golem_Dream.png 076Golem_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg 076Golem_Pokemon_Stadium.png 076Golem_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon